Blood Bond
by EmpatheticIdiot
Summary: Seven year-old Tanaka Ran was turned into a vampire against her will before Koenma had found her. Given the difficulties of being a vampire, she becomes a spirit detective and vows to find and kill the monster that had murdered her parents and had turned her. With new friends and relationships, will she finally get the closure she desires? Or is there something more? (Kurama x OC)


**I used to write Kurama stories for Quizilla until the site shut down without telling me… If any of you know me, I wrote the series** _ **Forever Bonded**_ **on Quizilla: it was about a girl (Ran) who became a spirit detective to find the demon (Heike) who had killed her family. I would've loved to write in second person P.O.V., but it goes against this site's policy. Please bear with it. I hope to make this as interesting as my** _ **Forever Bonded**_ **story if not better.**

 **The cover photo of this fanfic is how Tanaka Ran (supposedly you) looks like as a kid. I've used it for Quizilla as well.**

 **FYI: This story will be a _little bit_ similar to _Forever Bonded_.**

 **WARNING: Rated M for _language_ and _mature scenes_ later on in the story.**

* * *

Young blue eyes shot opened in the middle of the night. A girl of no older than seven years-old woke up to the sound of a piercing scream downstairs. Scared, she picked up her white bunny stuffed animal with a grey splotch on its tail and slowly went down the stairs, each step making a faint creaking noise against the wood. The closer she went to the first floor, the more she could smell something metallic. She was familiar with the smell; she had gotten plenty of bloody noses before.

Holding her bunny close against her chest, she went into the family room slowly. "Kaasan?" she called out softly. When she didn't get a response, she called out a little louder, "Kaasan?"

And then she saw it.

Her mother's body was sprawled out across the floor, eyes wide open in shock and lifeless. Blood dripped slowly from her neck. It covered her entire nightgown as well.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her father being held in the air by a dark creature in the shadows of the room. "Tousan?" she gasped in a whisper.

In a second, the creature flung her father's dead body near her mother's, and the girl could see the grin through the dark.

The creature stepped forward slowly and revealed a muscular body dressed in completely black attire. His face was pale, and his eyes were glowing a dark red. Long, sleek hair cascaded around him as he looked down at the young girl in front of him. "Ah, you've decided to show yourself to me. Saves me the trouble of looking for you," he mused humorously.

Within the blink of an eye, he shot a long arm out and grabbed her around the chest, his other hand tightly shut over her mouth as she began to scream. She kicked and squirmed, dropping her bunny in the process.

Laughing, he shook his head. "No one can hear you, little girl. Now be a good girl while I put you to sleep with your parents," he hissed in his sing-song voice, lowering his fangs to her neck.

She screamed even louder as his teeth pierced through her skin. And then she stopped screaming and moving all together as she felt drowsy. _Kaasan… Tousan…_ At least she was going to be with them soon. She wasn't going to be lonely.

Just as fast as he had started, he growled as he retracted his fangs from the little girl's neck. "Damn it," he hissed dangerously, dropping her to the floor.

Dazed for a few seconds from the blood loss, her eyes suddenly shot open as she began to feel a burning sensation from the puncture wound on her neck that became hotter and hotter with each breath. Screaming in pain, she started to writhe on the floor as the pain began to spread throughout her whole body. "Stop! Make it stop!" she cried, rolling side to side on the cold wooden floor, unable to benefit from the cool temperature under her. Her body felt as if it was burning from the inside out, and the pain had gotten too intense to the point where she began to sob uncontrollably. "Make it stop!" she cried through her tears.

The creature just watched her and groaned. "Fuck," he muttered, rubbing a pale hand over his face as the red in his eyes darkened down to brown. Looking over his shoulder, he sighed and looked back at her. "I'll be back to finish you off later," he warned her through her screaming and crying and disappeared from her view.

She continued to cry and curled into a ball, giving her a miniscule amount of comfort. _Is death this painful? Is it going to end?_ The thoughts repeated in her head as she wished to be where her parents were at very soon.

A few minutes later, another pair of footsteps approached her slowly.

She shut her eyes tightly, thinking the creature had come back to finish the job. "Make it stop," she whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper from all the screaming earlier.

Instead of the creature's voice, a softer and gentler one answered, "It's almost done, I'm afraid."

And just like that, the pain disappeared all at once, and all that remained was her ragged and uneven breathing. Coldness took over her entire being and she shivered. When she brought her hands up to rub her face, she froze. Her skin was pale, pale as the creature's. Gasping, she reached back and gathered her hair and was only slightly relieved to find it still a light purple, and then realized that it was more sleek than before.

The man behind her coughed softly once to gain her attention. "Tanaka Ran," he called.

Startled, she jumped. She had forgotten someone else was in the room with her. Turning, she saw a man who was dressed in a blue long top and beige-colored pants. The only aspect of him that stood out to her was a blue pacifier in his mouth. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously. Her parents had taught her not to casually talk to strangers. Her parents…

Seeing that she was about to turn to face her parents again, he maneuvered around her so that he blocked her view of them. "I'm sorry, Ran, but I don't think you should see your parents the way they are right now. They wouldn't want you to either," he said apologetically, his heart breaking when he saw her tear up and try to hold the tears back. Changing the subject, he began, "My name is Koenma, I'm from Reikai."

Successfully pushing the tears back down, a confused look came over her face. "Reikai?" she repeated. She had never heard of it before.

He nodded once. "It's the world in between the living and the dead. We sentence the bad beings to hell and the good ones to heaven," he explained briefly, hoping she was quick to understand.

And she did. Then a thought hit her. "Kaasan and Tousan…" she began.

He smiled slightly. "Yes, I've sent them along to heaven. Both of them," he answered, feeling glad to give her that much closure, albeit a little one. Then he became serious. "Ran, do you know what that creature was?"

She thought for a second. "He sucked blood...A vampire?" she suggested, remembering that she saw something similar in a cartoon.

"Yes, a vampire," he confirmed, then hesitated. "Do you know what happens when a vampire bites a human, and leaves that human alive?" He tried to be cautious.

She shook her head.

He took a breath. "That person becomes a vampire, too."

After a few minutes of silence, realization spread across her face followed by shock and horror. "I turned into a… I'm a… vampire?" she whispered.

He knelt down so he was at eye-level with her. "Listen to me, Ran. That vampire was nothing but evil. He hurt you and your family. But you can be a good vampire. You can help people," he reasoned, keeping her shock level at bay.

That snapped her out of her trance. "I can help?" she asked, confused. It didn't sound real to her.

He nodded. "I want you to come and be my Reikai Tantei. My people and I will take good care of you, Ran. We will train you. In return, you take down the evil bad guys that hurt human beings," he explained, trying to make it as simple as possible.

She blinked several times. "Like a detective?" she asked. She had seen detectives beat up and catch the bad guys on television.

"Yes, like a detective."

She started to like the idea little by little. "I want to be a good vampire who takes down bad guys and help people," she said firmly, blue eyes, now turning a dark red slowly, firmly looking into Koenma's brown ones.

In her changing eyes, Koenma could see the last bit of innocence die away, and he sighed sadly. But there was no other choice for her, none other than death. And she was too young for that.

 _We'll have to keep her hunger down first,_ he noted mentally. Standing up, he held a hand out to her. "Shall we go then, Ran? Ready to be a good vampire?" he asked.

She stared at his hand before taking it, liking the warmth it gave her. "I'm ready to be a Reikai Tantei," she nodded. Resisting the urge to look back at her parents, she tugged at his hand. "But I want you to promise me something."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What is it?"

When she told him, he very reluctantly agreed.


End file.
